Juzto
'''Juzto '''is a cruel and arrogant Eternal Toa of Shadow and Fire. He is the founder and leader of the Union of Conquest. History Early Life Juzto was originally a Ta-Matoran of the Tren Krom Peninsula. He eventually took up a life as a outlaw and became leader of a small group of Matoran criminals. Once, he led his group against the Zo-Koro in which Wrilii resided in, though the latter managed to stop them and have them captured, except Juzto, who fled the area afterwards. Transistion When Makuta Gorast took control of the peninsula, he attempted to strike a deal with the female to proect himself. However, she wasn't interested in allying with a Matoran, but gave him a bit of Shadow power as a gift. But Juzto wasn't satisfyed, and made more requests to become a servant. Eventually, she had enough of his annoyances and had him killed by being mauled by a Muaka. However, one of the original Eternal Beings named "Blood Hunter" found him and gave him his blood, turning him into an Eternal Toa. Union of Conquest After being turned, Juzto decided to strike out a new life of his own. He originally decided to become a bounty hunter, but grew tired of having to take other beings' commands. With no other option, Juzto began plotting to conquer other lands. He began on the Southern Continent. There, he came across a Ce-Matoran named Hypna, who after learning about him and his intentions, willingly gave him the location of her village and allowed him to attack the Matoran there. Afterwards, very few Ce-Matoran were left alive. As a reward for Hypna's treachery, he offered to turn her into an Eternal Toa, but she refused. Instead, he used some of his unlimited Toa Power to make her a Toa of Psionics. Together, they had the idea of assembling other ambitious beings like themselves to form an army to help in their dreams of conquest. They recruited such dictators, fugitives, thieves, and traitors into their growing organization. Eventually, this formed into the Union of Conquest. First War with Wrilii Coming soon Abilities and Traits Juzto's personality is almost completely different from Wrilii's. Where Wrilii is modest, quiet, and selfless, Juzto is arrogant, loud and sadistic. Juzto has some sociopathic and narsissitic traits as well. Despite his demonic personality, he still bares some heart for those he has known for so long, such as his loved one, Toa Hypna. Mask and Tools Juzto wears a Kanohi Remorz, the Great Mask of Guilt. This mask allows Juzto to force an opponent to recall their past mistakes and use that to distract or torment them. He also has a spear. Trivia *Juzto's personality is much similar to that of an old high school rival his builder had in his freshman year. Many of TheLostGreatBeing's evil MOC's have personalities based on his real-life enemies. *Juzto will be the main antagonist of the upcoming series ''The War Stories of Toa Wrilii. '' *Juzto is meant to resemble a demon. Category:TheLostGreatBeing Category:Characters Category:Union of Conquest Category:Toa Category:Shadow Category:Fire